cherry flavoured lipsdone over
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: she wondered what they taste like. would she finally find out?


**TITLE: CHERRY FLAVOURED LIPS **

**RATING: T**

**PAIRING: KUCHIKI LOVER (BYAKUYA AND RUKIA)**

**SUMMARY: She wondered what his lips tasted like. Would she finally find out?**

**DISCLAIMER: BELONGS TO KUBO TITE…I jus love bleach**

She stood from afar and watched him practice with Renji. The cherry blossoms sweep through the training ground, in a dance so intoxicating she could not help but be mesmerized. It challenged Renji's bankai without so much as a dent in his reiatsu though Renji seem to be improving lately. When they were finished, she watched him calmly sheath his zanpakuto and walked towards her.

His stern eyes was now observed her as he asked "Rukia what are you doing here?"

Rukia, however was lost in though that she did not hear him, she was staring at the sweat the ran down his Adams apple and down through his slightly opened shinigami uniform. Her eyes dared her to travelled lower but she didn't trust herself. Instead, she looked at his lips, thin and pink.

… "RUKIA"... said Byakuya more sternly

Renji came up behind him "she's probably day dreaming about that orange hair idiot. OIII RUKIA you're drooling!

Huh?...replied Rukia suddenly

She looked up to meet her brother's fierce grey eyes "…..ni-i-sama"

What are you doing here? Repeated Byakuya

Oh! I came to see Renji…

"I see well complete what ever business u have with my lieutenant and return to the mansion immediately" with that, he turned around and left towards the mansion.

Renji and Rukia watched as he left

So baka what do you want…asked Renji non chalantly

Ohh I came to asked you if you were free on Friday matsumoto is holding a sake party she asked me to invite you….

Oh yea as long as the guys are there then no problem….

Ok well I need to get back now I don't want nii-sama to be angry…..

Sure sure..dont get kuchiki-taicho vex I mean he already has a stick up his ass….laughed Renji

Rukia shouted" RENJI! DON'T DARE SPEAK ABOUT NII-SAMA THAT WAY.

She turned and walked off towards the mansion, Renji continued to laugh as she left. by the time Rukia reach the Kuchiki mansion her anger did not subside, and Byakuya feeling her flare in reiastu met her at her room door…Rukia what is the matter?. Rukia surprised tried to think up of an excuse but as she looked up to reply, her eyes fell on his lips again. She wondered what it taste like, how soft did it feel and how would it feel upon her lips. Her last thought caused her to blush slightly. She wondered if her sister kissed Byakuya everytime she got the chance, she would've. With lips like that she couldn't imagine anyone resisting…Matsumoto would always state that she bet Kuchiki-taicho was one hot kisser.

Byakuya watched Rukia quizzically, she was lost in thought too much lately he wondered if something was bothering her. He hopes to god it did not have anything to do with that ryoka boy. He tried again to obtain her attention "…rukkkiaaaaa". He bent down slightly to meet her height, placed both hands on her shoulders, and shook her. Rukia was now very close to her brother's face. She heard him asked "Rukia are you ok?is something bothering you?".

Rukia looked at his lips again. It was now or never she thought to herself, she summed up her courage and quickly captured her brother's lips with her own. The first thing she thought of was cherries, sweet cherries. Byakuya was by this time shocked and couldn't move, he felt her lips moved against his, asking for permission to enter deeper he didn't know what came over her but he felt her reiatsu falter. Only it showed her happiness and with that he slowly parted his lips to give way to her exploring tongue and kissed her back with the same passion of her movements. For what seemed like forever Rukia finally pulled away, her eyes closed she licked her lips. She opened her eyes to see Byakuya watching her strangely and she suddenly release the predicament she put him in… "Gomen..Niisama" she replied looking at the floor expecting a full punishment for her deeds. Instead Byakuya replied "did that make you feel better?"

Nii-sama?

I assumed something was bothering you Rukia I hope it isn't anymore .it would sadden me to think I was of no use to you a moment ago

…no no niisama..I-I-nothing was bothering me I am fine…I -jus wanted…

She contemplated whether to tell him or not. He didn't seem angry although the stoney expression was still there so it was hard to tell

You wanted to what? Asked Byakuya " Rukia it is best you tell me. you have after all invaded my spaced, I require an explaination

H -Hai ni-ni-sama..-she bent her head every lower. "i jus wanted to see what your lips tasted like" she said to quickly

"What was that? Rukia look at me when you speak" said Byakuya

"Gomen nii-sama" she looked up into his eyes "I-I jus-w-wanted to see -what your lips tasted like"

His expression didn't changed as he stared at her " and what did they taste like?"

Rukia looked at him with confused eyes "well…..cherries"

Byakuya turned on his heels and prepared to leave " Rukia I suggest asking permission next time before you invade my personal space. Do you understand?

HAI ni-sama! She replied

You should go and get some rest now…

Hai!

Rukia opened her door and entered her room closing the door behind her. She touched her lips briefly and smiled…mmmmmm cherries

Byakuya stood outside his back to her door . cherries? He thought ahhh! Yarchiru and her fruit drinks that he unwillingly accepted earlier. He however, tasted pure desire and he wanted more but he decided to address that another day. He smiled as he made his way to his room…rukia… he whispered

A/N yea I know its kinda retarded but I'm new here and I just wanted to post up my first fanFic. I wrote this with no plan it came to me as I typed. I jus love this couple


End file.
